The frost Spirit Loki
by mike99cat
Summary: Studio Ghibli x Marvel crossover From princess Mononoke the scene where lady Eboshis trys to kill the forresst spirit. Almost complete.


background: this is from Studio Ghibli and marvel crossover. from the movie princess mononoke.

loki =the forest spirit (god of life and death)

Tony = princess mononoke * doesnt have a realationship with thor*

thor = Ashitaka

Clint =lady Eboshi

S.H.I.E.L.D Agents = lady Eboshis army

bruce/hulk = wild bore

-0-0-0-

As Tony and Thor made it to the river where the forest spirit,loki, sleeps hidden by his magic.Unknown of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents following them , but they were more scared of agent Barton and Romanoff, what are they here to kill the forest spirit who would turn into the night spirit at sunset.

And everyone while Barton and Romanoff knew that they could use his head for immortal life.No one even knew if you would even be given eternal life but they didnt care but it would finally get rid of the god even if they're still mortal.

Thor and Tony riding on Loki's son's back his name was Fenrir.Fenrir keeping his cool as he ran away from hulk , who wanted to be set free.Bruce may have been Hulk but he could control it and left the avengers because he had a dream of the Stag who told him ' You've surved your perpose.You can stay or come with me '. And choose to go. no-one protested agianst him.But in this situation Bruce decided he wouldn't want to tire Fenrir out, he may be fast but only because he inherited his farthers swift movement and small apitit, and he didnt want to slow him down with another person on his back.

As Tony jumped off of Fenrirs back. "Farther !! Somepeople are hear to take your head" Fenrir barked at nothing, he didnt want his farther to die.His face turned into a sad frown, scared of what might happent to uncle Thor and his friends Tony and Bruce, Which he nicknamed Tone , Brucy .Tony nicknamed him Fenny ."Good luck uncle thor, you to Tone and Brucy.I'll miss you" he gave them a lick with his 5 foot long tounge which left Thor ,Tony and Bruce in a thin lare of saliva but they still gave Fen a sad smile "sorry 'bout that" he said apologeticly while rubbing his fluffy balck tail all over them cleaning them off.

"Worry not my nefew your mother will be alright " Thor said with a hopeful look in his eyes." Yeah fenny he's a god so you have nothing to worry about " Tony said with a reasuring smile. Bruce pulled himself onto Fens back before Thor and Tony gave Fen a stroke on the muzle goodbye and watched as Fen , with Bruce , curled hidden under the shadow of a large tree.

-0-0-0-

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents rusled allong through the trees to a spot where they are hidden but can see Tony and Thor perfectly clearly.

Right now everyone all we have to do now is wait.

1 hour past untill they say somthing comeing. A 10 foot silky balck wolf with two people riding on top.

"Is that him" "why isnt Agent Barton shooting it" " quick shoot it" murmurs sprung up by the agents who grew impashiont and wanted to get this nightmare over and done with."Shut up, that thing could lure loki straight to them so i can shoot his head off easyer.so dont try anything" Clint hissed at all the agents.

" LOOK OVER THEIR" whispered/shouted one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Clint , who still had his eyes glaring at the agents wiped his head around a saw a large beautiful stag.

-0-0-0-

"So how do we sumon Lokes?" Tony smirked excitedly whating to feel what its like to see the gods true form.

Thor looked worryed unsure of how loki will know hes here " im not sure mabey he will hear me or fell my presence to show up".

Thor started to walk into the clear water.Still unsure if it'll tell loki of his presence.

Thor was almost in the middle of the lake when his face turned to shock.Then soon did Tonys after he followed Thors eyes to what he was looking at.

A 5 foot tall stag with antlers that look like the yggdrasil tree of life.

"...L..Loki ?"Thor whispered amazed by lokis beautiful form, "lokis so beautiful even in stag from ".

"i knew he was a raindeer!" Tony also whispered excitedly.loki (in stag form) looked at thor then tony and smiled and started to walk on the water, still smiling as he stood infront of the.Although there were no words, Thor and Loki spoke from there mind.

-0-0-0-

"He's in the line of shot i'm gunna take it"

Clint loded his heavily armed bow with a arrow desinged to pierce even the thickest of skin.

"now watch and learn agents, this is how you take out a god"

he aims , ready to shoot

-0-0-0-

PHEW *

The silver tiped arrow went clean through Loki's brain.Thor wanted to cry who dared to kill his little brother.

Lokis fur turned a shade darker, his front legs diped into the water and his face caved in.

but then lokis fur turned back into a oak brown again and his feet steped back up onto the water.Then he continued on walking past Thor and Tony to Fenrir and Bruce.

They weren't scared.They stood up side by side.

Loki looked at Bruce.Only Bruce could hear him and he understood ,Loki tilted his head forward.

Bruce smiled and looked at Fenrir , smiling softly " He says Its time to take me with him and he wants you to carry across the water " he spoke calmly.

"Then lets go".Fenrir stood up and ruce climbed on. Loki rested his head to his sons forhead. " keep him safe, my son " Lokis voice was soft and beautiful.

Snaping out of his trance Thor rushed to loki , at the sudden relization of what might happen next, and hugs his head and Thor whispered into Lokis pointed ear " I love you dont you ever forget that ".

Then Thor rushed to Tonys side unsure and scared of what might happen to his little brother.

-0-0-0-

"Ahh , he's still alive !!" shouted one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents as Loki continued to walk camly across the water not caring of who shot him or care that he was shot.

"Of course he is , he's a god , if going to take more than a single arrow to kill him " clint said calmly pulling out a larfe gun (*like they use in the movie*). " just testing him. You wait hear , when i grab the head you take it and put it in that pot i made you carry." he ordered "Ill be back with the head" Clint stated firmly with anger in his eye for what that monster had done to everyone " Then clint spead out of the trees to the changeing god.

-0-0-0-

Loki , relizing it was nearing sunset, decided to transform into the night spirit.

He nodded his head to Tony and Thor then his neck grew , his legs moved forward and streched out , his coulor melted into a dark blue and white small stars on his body.

BAM*

lokis head fell of his neck , like a tree falling from its stump . His body melting way and his insides spilling out , clear like water but tinted black from his skin. He knew what had happened and he was raged.

" quick grab the head " yelled Natasha but she was already gone with the metal pot by the time it was yelled.

Natasha scooped it up and put it in then secured it shut " lets go Clint ".

.0.0.0.0.

Will work on a chap. 2 when i find out somone has read this.Might work on another fanfic.


End file.
